


Fresh Start

by trenty_rod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, SuperCorp, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel Fix-It, both fandoms really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenty_rod/pseuds/trenty_rod
Summary: This is a harmony modern-day technology fix-it fic. Inspiration (very loosely) from Reptilia28’s Don’t fear the reaper. Follow the gang as they navigate through school while dragging the wizarding community into the 21st century. Not for anyone who likes (most of) the Weasleys or Dumbls.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacinderblockgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacinderblockgarden/gifts), [T3Tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3Tohru/gifts).



> AN: I don’t own anything other than my imagination. I’ve mulled over this storyline for over a decade now. Good news: I have several chapters already written up. Bad news: I am limited on time but will do my best to post on a weekly basis. The first few chapters will be posted sooner, that is - if you lovely folks out there are actually interested. 
> 
> Item’s to note: Italics signify speech, bolded italics indicate spell work, and underlined italic will be parseltongue. 
> 
> Lastly, this is the first fic I've written in a very long time. Grammar is not usually my friend, so I apologize for all of the errors that you'll find. Speaking of which, if you wanna Beta for me I'd forever be in your debt. Otherwise, you can kindly keep negative comments to yourself. Thanks. 
> 
> Now, on with the show…

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

_We have to do this, if not for the world than for us. To have a chance in the past for the future we want._

Three sets of eyes found hers, all reflecting back their own solemn agreement. 

Shooting a hand out, the scruffy dark-haired bespectacled man softly replied, _Hand me that potion love, I trust you more than even myself. I will always fight for you._ Turning a glance at the others, his expression open and inquisitive. There was no expectation, only understanding, and curiosity. 

With a silent conversation, they both nodded at each other before once more nodding to the other couple present. 

_I think I can speak for both of us, but we would follow you and Hermione to the ends of the universe. We are family, no matter the next set of circumstances, we believe that we will find each other again. With that in mind, my husband and I are ready to fight whatever comes next right alongside you. Just as we have for the last sixteen years. You fly, we fly. That’s the family motto, isn’t it_ ?  
  


The youngest’s eyes glimmered in mischief and kindness. She would always find a way to tie their next mission back to their first. Flying on threstals could surely unite anyone, so long as there wasn’t red hair involved anyway. 

Hermione waved her hands over the potions once more, mentally calculating the time differential compared to the size and bone density of each individual. The theory was sound, and every small test subject seemed to work. After years of testing and experimenting, she finally found the proper runes needed to combine with the experimental aging potions she invented. _So it’s settled then. Again, this could be a beautiful start, or we all die tragically right here, right now. I know the runes are good, and we know the potion works, we just don’t know how far back we will go. Harry and I have only carefully tested in one-hour increments. This will be the first, and last, attempt to go so far back._

Harry took a moment to take in Hermione’s features. If this was the last time he saw her face, he was damn sure to ingrain everything so not even the afterlife could rob him of her beauty. Beneath tired eyes, she really was just as radiant as ever. He wholeheartedly believed that his destiny would always be tied to hers. Harry found it unfathomable that there could ever be a universe or destiny in which Hermione wasn’t loving him. 

Letting out a breath he wasn’t aware of holding, he declared it time. As one, they chanted:  
**_  
omnem vitam omnem mundum_ ** _(Every world, Every life)_

**_ut animabus nostris, quaerere_** _(may our souls search)_  
**_  
simul autem resurgemus_** _(together we rise)_ **_  
_****_  
si manet in aeternum_** _(forever we remain)_


	2. Soul Meets Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet an awesome House elf, and our characters find their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for implied kidnapping, bullying, child abuse. 
> 
> So, the stage is set in this chapter. I'd like to note that I don't want an angsty fic. There will be about two chapters of getting this world set up and then it should get to the fluffy/humorous point I will keep it at. I'm still debating on who to make Harry's guardians.

**Ottery St. Catchpole - Luna age 6**

She was almost home, almost away from the mean redhead that called her names. Luna, at age six, was just trying to play with her only friend down the road. If only she could get home, but tears blinded her vision and she quickly found herself much farther than where she needed to go. Slowly, she found a comfortable looking tree stump and sat down. There seemed to be no signs of life in this part of the field, and the rook seemed far away now. Taking a deep breath, she looked skyward hoping the clouds could guide her home. So absorbed in cloud watching, she didn’t hear the light crunching of leaves from behind her. 

Without a word, her sight became obscured by a bag being held over her head.  _ Listen here little girl, scream all you want, but no one will hear you. No one will ever find you again. Now be a good girl and do as I say or you will hurt you.  _

Luna couldn’t see, and the mans words terrified her into silence. She was picked up and suddenly placed on cold metal. Overwhelmed, but coming back to her senses she realized she didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to be hurt. She wanted her mommy and wanted to go home. Using every ounce of will she had, she wished the bad man would let go of her, she wished that he would go away and never come back. She wished he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else. Unbeknownst to Luna, the man immediately found himself dropped into the middle of the Atlantic and becoming nature’s prey. Much later, Luna would investigate the man’s life and locate the remains of little girls who didn’t have magic to protect them. She would help the families to grieve and mourn for lives taken by a disgusting stain on human existence. Right now, right now she couldn’t appreciate being alone, she was screaming in agony with her last conscious thought wondering if there would be pudding in the afterlife. 

**Orkney Islands - Neville age 6**

Crying, so much crying, and he couldn’t let anyone know or else his family would once again chastise him for being so weak. It was bad enough his uncle still did everything in his power to harass him. He knew his uncle resented his grandmother for her favoritism among her children. Neville knew better, but he had to obey his grandmother and help his uncle on the roof. He didn’t know what help he could be, he didn’t have magic as everyone pointed out. 

_ Badger, could you please put be on the roof near my uncle? He asked for help but forgot to take me up there. _ Badger was his favorite house-elf and was seen as a friend and advisor. Ever so gently, the house-elf wordlessly magicked him on to the roof. Neville walked the few steps toward his uncle and turned to where he was pointing out on the horizon. The view was breathtaking but short-lived as he was unceremoniously pushed.    
Neville stumbled over the edge panicking and wishing for safety. It happened too quick to request Badger’s help and yet slow enough for the panic to consume him. Within seconds he felt the ground meet him, then he felt the rush of wind and it happened again and again until everything stopped spinning and he could breathe. Opening his eyes he realized he was far from the manor just as he was standing up, the world once more spun erratically causing him to fall to the ground. If anyone was around they would have witnessed him thrashing about in terror, while shaking from unseen torture. If someone took a moment to seek out the young boy, they could have seen him lifting from the ground by unknown forces. They would have heard the tail end of Latin leaving his mouth as the screams subsided. But none of his family looked, and none saw the sheer power that was bestowed upon such a gentle soul. A soul that would now carry the weight of sacrifice and love gained from living through a decade of war. All that they would find, is a boy on the floor suffering from magical exhaustion. 

**Heathgate - Hermione age 9**

Hermione sighed wistfully as she opened to the first page of her favorite book, ‘It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.’ As Jane Austen took her away from the loneliness that lived in her home, in her school, and everywhere she went, Hermione failed to notice the group of girls approaching. Her peace was short-lived as the first stone, literally, was thrown. Shaking off the dizziness, she turned to face her tormentors.  _ Please leave me alone.  _

Hermione would usually storm away or call out to an adult, but today her soul was tired. She just wanted to get lost in her book thinking about the day she could meet her own love but on a more equal playing field. Today, however, she had no energy to do anything but beg to be left alone and hope for the best. 

_ Bucktooth, are you gonna cry? What no teacher to kiss up to? No, today you pay for getting us put in detention again with creepy Mr. Pike. Girls let’s teach her a lesson.  _

As one, all but the leader jumped her or tried to anyway. In her fear, Hermione closed her eyes wishing she had a friend to help her. Wishing she had somewhere safe to go to. 

When no punches came her way, she opened her eyes making direct contact with ethereal blue orbs and pure white flowing hair. Then pain, pain was all she knew until she passed out. 

**Surrey - Harry age 9**

_ Get back here freak!  _ His cousin Dudley’s voice called after him. Harry was so focused on getting away that he didn’t pay nearly enough attention to where he was headed. Muttering to himself, he realized there was really nowhere for him to go. The school bell wouldn’t ring for another ten minutes, and the teachers all turned the other way whenever it was Harry being bullied by any of the other boys. Turning left, he cursed as he was now stuck in a dead-end. Heavy pounding on the pavement indicated the boys about a minute away. Harry was fatigued, friendless, and lonely. Knowing his time was up, he squared his shoulders, trying to keep the tears at bay. As the footsteps grew closer he advanced, running full speed ahead in hopes of throwing them off. Running hard, he screwed his eyes shut preparing for the worst while wishing with all his might for an escape. 

Young Potter suddenly found himself on the school roof before falling to his knees in excruciating pain. Harry couldn’t breathe, or think, or feel anything other than the pain coursing through his body. None of his uncles or cousins’ cruel beatings could have prepared him for this. Yet a large part of his mind hoped that this would be where he could finally be free of his miserable existence. 


	3. May we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After expending a significant amount of magical power, our hero’s have absorbed the souls of their older selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this fic, the multiverse is real and necessary to bring in several DC verse characters.

**Hermione**

Just as her friend passed out, Luna made quick work of wandlessly catching and levitating Hermione to the couch. Mentally applauding herself, she was glad for following her seer's intuition by insisting that her parents go out to enjoy themselves that afternoon. 

Tears fell silently as she watched the rise and fall of her patient's chest. A chime pulled her from her thoughts, instinctively raising her hand out she summoned her phone wordlessly. 

_ Hey Nev, she just got here about two minutes ago. You should have Badger bring you over.  _

Hearing a muffled pop, she hung up the phone. Neville sat next to her offering up his arm to cuddle into. 

They knew Hermione would wake in an hour, which Hermione would greet them was the question. 

_ How much longer until Harry arrives do you think?  _

**Harry**

Taking in the beautiful weather while she could, a blonde head of hair floated above the clouds. She took in the calmness while her wife was stuck in a merger meeting. Kara caught something about an annoying oaf with little regard for the women at some drilling company. Unfortunately, her wife couldn’t just buy out the company, or it would in Lena’s words,  _ Be an act of aggression against a foreign company. We don’t need that press right now Kara, but what I wouldn’t do if that wasn’t the case.  _

With a sigh, she focused in on her wife's steady heartbeat, almost falling asleep with the rays charging her Kryptonian body. So close to meeting Hypnos, she startled once two horrifying screams of terror rang in her ears. One stopped abruptly, but the other persisted. Zeroing in on the screaming, she found herself looking down at a school. After conducting a visual sweep for any onlookers, Kara swooped down to assess the young boy. 

He had messy black hair, kind of scrawny, but something about his aura called to her protective instincts. Reaching out toward the small boy, who looked no older than five physiologically, she scanned him for injuries. Finding what appeared to be healing, recently and previous breaks, she didn’t find any injuries that indicated the level of torture the young boy was still expressing. 

Suddenly, the yelling stopped and in a flash, she took hold of him before he could fall to the ground. She stayed with him for a few minutes, trying to calculate all the possible scenarios that led to him being on the roof with no ladder in sight. Sending a silent prayer up to Rao, she cradled him in her arms. After a moment's hesitation, she shot off to her temporary home nearby. 

If the boy was awake, he would have thoroughly loved the flight. Unfortunately, he was still limp as Kara placed him down on the couch. She alternated between pacing and staring at the boy. 

_ Kar, are you here? _ The sound of heels clacking across the wood floor signified her wife's closeness. 

Throwing one last glance to the boy, she squared her shoulders and made to intercept Lena’s arrival to the sitting room. 

Kara slightly floated out of the room, into the hallway. Her breath caught, as it always did when her wife came into view. There, striding towards her in 6-inch heels and a white power suit, was Lena. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and her green eyes flashed with love and concern. 

Lena stopped an arms width away, waiting for her wife to say something. As the seconds ticked on her worry grew.  _ Darling, are you okay? Did something happen?  _

Before she knew it, Lena had her arms wrapped around a warm, and hysterical, Kryptonian. This did nothing to lessen her fears about what could have possibly happened. 

_ Love, Kara, I need you to tell me what happened so I can fix it. I need to know how to help you.  _ In Lena’s mind, if Kara couldn’t fix whatever was causing her distress then the issue was either heavily expensive, corporate espionage-related, or the world was ending again and they needed their friends and family. She really hoped for an expense the Luthor fortune could fix. 

Kara took a deep breath, then another before finally speaking.  _ I was out on a flight, nothing was out of the ordinary and I was too high above cloud coverage for anyone to notice me.  _ Kara looked deep into Lena’s eyes relaying the next few moments from hearing two screams all the way to her arrival home. 

With wide eyes, Lena indicated toward the door they stood just outside of.  _ So you’re telling me that there is a young boy in our home, with signs of abuse that you didn’t take to the hospital? _

For the first time since Lena arrived home, Kara stood tall, radiating every ounce of the warrior she was.  _ He shows clear signs of hurt and malnourishment. He was left on a roof for Rao’s sake. I can’t explain it properly, but his scream… it was haunting. It called to me, to my soul in a way that I still haven’t had a moment to think on yet. I just, Lena… there is something about that beautiful boy out there that tells me he is both important and so very lonely. My very cells are pushing me to go back through the door and wrap him up in a hug and never let go. This is a feeling I haven’t experienced since well, you.  _

Releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Lena nodded thoughtfully. Her wife's empathy was always astounding, but this seemed greater than that. This was more in line with the superpowered senses of inherently knowing what the universe was calling her wife to do. 

Before she could respond they heard a muffled groan from the other side of the door. 


End file.
